warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
PineClan
This clan is owned by Xain and co-owned by PrincessMelody so to join you must leave a message on the clan talk page and wait for their approval. Description PineClan is one of the clans that border SnowClan and StoneClan and often have border disputes with them. PineClan is also a clan that follows the path of StarClan and their noble warrior code, they are Fiercely loyal and can be wily at some points. PineClan lives in a large Pine forest that borders the mountains were SnowClan and StoneClan live and eat a large variety of birds including: Thrushes, Crows, and Eagles, but will often eat fish while the birds are migrating. Rules 1.No cat can have matching names like:Heartheart,Fangfang,ClawClaw.... 2.No clan can be non-natural colors 3.Cats will be removed if they dont RP mutch 4.If the leader commands you something,then do it!Were really loyal here 5.Medicine cats CAN have kits,but if you ask me an oppinion I will always say:I dont know 6.The new deputy needs to go to "Plant Cave" to get the plant(If the deputy is a female,then a daisy will grow on her like a skirt,if the deputy is a male,then leaves will grow on his back,tail and legs) Allegiance 'Leader' Thornstar-brown she-cat with deep green eyes, is the only cat that has a rose as skirt like a female deputy,but this time is a rose (Melody) 'Deputy' Swiftfoot - Black and white Tom. 'Medicine Cat' Lionmane - Pale golden Tom with thick fur on throat like a lion. (Xain) 'MCA' None 'Warriors' Littlefrost - small gray tabby Tom with blue eyes. (Xain) Ivypelt - Pure white she-cat with pale silver spots. (Xain) Froststorm-Pure white tom with bright blue eyes,long-lost brother of Icejay,the kit no body saw.Is a charmer with the she-cats. (IceJay) 'Apprentices' None 'Queens' Robinwing - Creamy brown she-cat with white belly and paws. Mother of Littlefrost's Kits. (Xain) 'Kits' Robinwing's kits Redkit - Dark ginger Tom with black paws, belly, and muzzle. (Xain) Squirrelkit - Brown she-cat with white belly and black fluffy tail. (Xain) Others (Unknown Mother or Father) Pebblekit-Grey she-kit with white spots on her sides. She likes to pretend that she is a warrior and likes to fight with the other kits all around the camp. (Melody) 'Elders' RPG Center ---- Thornstar sat on a high roch,watching the warrior train their apprentices "Good" She padded to the Medicine Cat's den "Ok" She walked to the nursery "Perfect" She runned to the rock and layed in it "The clan is doing fine" PrincessMelody (talk) 14:45, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- froststorm walked up to thornstar and gave a purring hello as he sat down next to her.IceJay (talk) 14:50, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Good morning Froststorm! Thornstar looked at him "Froststorm,can you patrol the borders today with me?Pebblekit says there is a SnowClan cat on the loose" PrincessMelody (talk) 15:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "sure thing,thornstar" he said and with a flick of his tail he was gone with a border patrol. "ill go this way you go to stoneclan borders."he told the others.Froststorm ran quick as lightning to snowclan border,bumping into a white tom."hey!get back on your own side!"then froststorm stared at him in disbelief."you..you.."the other white tom backed away and with a flick of his long tail he was off.Froststorm stumbled back to camp,in shock.he shook his head clear ,gave his fur a quick groom,then went up to thornstar."everything is clear,the cat left."he said sitting down next to her.IceJay (talk) 15:12, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Whats the matter?You look scaredI know what can calm you down,wait here!" She ran down the rock and returned with a crow for him "Here" Thornstar placed the crow next to him and walked away PrincessMelody (talk) 15:17, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- froststorm stared at the crow.his eyes softened leave it to thornstar to make a someone happy he thought,as he sat down and started pluking the feather from the crow,then called out "Hey,Thornstar,come share this with me!you know i never can finsh a crow by myself!"IceJay (talk) 15:21, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thornstar walked up to Froststorm "Ok,but we need to eat quick.You and I need to go to Snowclan and have a little talk with them.I belive the cat was Icejay.Never met him,so you will come with me"(cause you saw him) They both ate the crow until it was time to go PrincessMelody (talk) 15:31, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Froststorm got up and said"come on!if we don't hurry we'll be here until next moon!"he said as he walked out of camp .Icejay 15:57, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ok,im coming!" She padded off with him PrincessMelody (talk) 15:59, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Froststorm walked with his leader to snowclan borders.being all the gentle man,he fell back some to show she was leader.Icejay 18:30, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- The air was turning cold,there was snow eveywhere,and the two cats were in a snow storm "Were getting closer!Keep moving!" They were by SnowClan's border,but then,some cat bonked Froststorm in the head(that makes him faint) and switched places with him(thats Icejay) "Froststorm,do you see anything?" ThornStar meowed,her rose skirt started to become frost(because it was ice cold) PrincessMelody (talk) 18:59, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- (i will let you do alot of thing just not RP my cats,im not trying to be rude,but really.)Icejay 20:50, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "There you go Littlefrost." Lionmane mewed as he stepped back to view the dressed wound. "You can continue your warrior duties but I suggest to not climb trees for a few days." Littlefrost looked up at the medicine cat. "Thanks Lionmane." He mewed then got up and padded out of the den. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 21:31, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Rpg